Pokémon RubyMagma & SapphireAqua
by Funny Angy77
Summary: Fanfic que sigue a continuacion de la Saga Emerald y la Saga HeartGold & SoulSilver narra los echos sucedidos en Hoenn por el ataque del resurgimiento del Team Aqua y el Team Magma en los que los Pokédex Holder Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Wally deveran frustrar sus planes y evitar que los poderosos Pokémon Titanes Legendarios destruyan Hoenn.
1. Cap 01: Caminando Hacía Un Futuro

**Holiwiiis! Les traigo un nuevo fic, estoy molesta por que no hay Remake de Hoenn y por lo tanto no hay Manga asique decidí hacer mi propio fic, luego hare el Manga-Comic de estoy y estoy analizando si será a color o no pero por ahora disfruten mi fic y los quiero, pronto actualizare mis otras historias c:**

_Hoenn… Región con climas muy diversos y hogar de muchas especies Pokémon muy raras, aun así es el hogar en donde yo nací… donde crecí… Donde aprendí… Donde sufrí también… Aun así, era mi hogar._

_Mi nombre es Sapphire, Sapphire Birch, hija del famoso Profesor Pokémon Birch. Tan solo tengo 13 que los había cumplido el año pasado, me había vuelto muy especial en Hoenn, hace 4 años que había sido el feroz choque titánico de Groudon y Kyogre en el que Ruby y yo habíamos quedado enredados pero aun así, salvamos a Hoenn… Un año después conocimos a nuestro compañero Pokédex Holder Emerald y salvamos a nuestros Senpais de Kanto junto a nuestros Senpais de Johto… ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo no? Era una niña y ahora soy una adolecente joven con aun (según mi padre) un gran futuro por delante… Aunque aún tenía una misión incompleta desde hace bastante tiempo… El que Ruby recordase lo que paso en la "Isla Espejismo"…_

_Había estado lejos de casa hace unos meses para poder entrenarme, era un poco más complicado y aburrido sin Ruby y Emerald pero creo que así sería mejor para mí, le había hecho algunos cambios a mi equipo como integrar a el Minun que nos había ayudado en el entrenamiento de la "Isla Espejismo", la llame "Umi", ella se volvió mi fiel compañera y estaba fuera de su Pokeball todo el tiempo y en mi hombro, era tan dulce conmigo._

_Ya finalizando el ultimo día de mi entrenamiento en "Isla Del Sur" quien me fue recomendada por Emerald antes de partir, recordé el raro suceso de hace unos días… Estaba entrenando con Toro, Rono y Umi cuando paso… Una extraña silueta apareció frente a mí, parecía un Pokémon pero y su silueta me era conocida pero antes de que pudiera verlo bien desapareció ante mis ojos, la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo era de color Azul, ese fue el único día que lo vi…_

_Tome mi bolso, mis Pokeballs y me subí a Pilo junto con Umi, ya listas miramos hacia la roca de atrás rodeada por un río, de allí vino ese Pokémon pero no había nada ya… Pensé -"habrá sido mi imaginación nada más?"-*sus pira*-¡Vamos Pilo!- Y nos fuimos de esa Isla, al fin volvería con mi Padre y volvería a ver a Ruby y Emerald… Sobre mi historia con Ruby, él estaba consciente de que era su amiga de la infancia y ya nos llevábamos mejor pero aun así no sentía un sentimiento más que amistad en este momento, era lamentable pero prometí que haría que él se volviese a enamorar de mí con el tiempo…_

-¿Sapphire? ¿Estas hay?

-Wally! Que alegría oírte otra vez- _Dije contenta, olvide comentar que Wally fue el me acompaño en el "SS Marea" y luego llegue en Pilo, su Tío era dueño de este gran barco._

-Ya te vemos desde las alturas, ¿bajas?

-Enseguida estoy allí!- _Aterrice en el barco y Wally salió a ayudarme, Ruby y yo volvimos a reencontrarnos con Wally después del suceso en "Frente Batalla" y se lo presentamos a Emerald quienes se hicieron buenos amigos._

-¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento eh?

-Tranquilo a decir verdad, jejeje

-Debió serlo si lo hiciste sola

-Tenía que hacerlo si quiero ser más fuerte, pero por fin volveré a casa- _Dije mirando al horizonte y a la puesta de sol, era hermoso, mire hacia el Mar y me sentía viva, relucía como un hermoso Zafiro…_

- ¡Siguiente parada… "Villa Raíz"! - _Dijo el Capitán alzando su voz._

**En Villa Raíz…**

-Lo se lose Norman, ¿Pero cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi pequeña llega hoy de su entrenamiento? *suspira* No la eh visto hace medio año- _Dijo nervioso el Profesor Birch_

-Veremos cuanto a crecido y estarás muy orgulloso de ella, Ruby también estuvo un tiempo fuera y regreso hace unos días pero ha estado algo misterioso últimamente- _Dijo Norman algo intrigado además de no haber visto a su hijo hace unas horas, Ruby ya tenía 15 años y era bastante independiente además de que comenzó a integrarse en las batallas otra vez_- Pero estoy muy orgulloso de él ¿Sabes? El que volviese a las batallas lo hace ser más independiente, es un gran paso aunque recuerdo que el odiaba las batallas… ¿Sera que… Por tu hija…?- _El Profesor Birch se quedó en silencio pensativo._

-Jejeje… Sapphire también se ah echo más señorita, creo que ambos están volviendo a ser lo que eran antes, ya sabremos un día el "por qué" de eso…- _Dijo el Profesor Birch mirando por la ventana_-… ¡¿EH?! ¡YA ES TARDE! ¡MI NIÑA ME ESPERA!- _Dijo Birch alterado_

-Tranquilo si recién llegan, ve y recíbelos, te alcanzaremos después- _Dijo Norman tranquilo._

**SS Marea…**

-Allá esta! "Villa Raíz"… Mi hogar! – _Dije muy feliz por volver, mi Padre debería estar esperándome en el Puerto pero de hecho no vi a nadie, seguro llegara tarde por como lo conozco, el barco paro y bajamos, obvio yo di un gran salto de la borda a tierra firme._

-No has cambiado nada Sapphire- _Dijo Wally riendo_

-¿Debería de hacerlo? Jajaja- _Dije divertida_

-Sapphire tengo que irme ya pero nos reencontraremos después ¿Si? Saluda a Ruby de mi parte y a Emerald también- _Dijo Wally volviendo al barco_

-Adiós! Vamos Umi de seguro… ¡¿Uh?!- _Un auto llego rapidísimo en ese instante llenándonos de polvo a Wally, Umi y a mí, del auto se bajó alguien plagado de cosas en la mano… ¡Era mi Padre!_

-¡Sapphire! –_Corrió a abrazarme, extrañaba sus abrazos y su compañía, me salió una lagrima al verlo_- Bienvenida a casa mi pequeña y bienvenida Umi- _Umi le sonrió y salto por todas partes feliz pero se detuvo frente a la calle, sentía algo extraño… Hay me di cuenta por su electricidad estática que sentía a su compañero y yo sentía mi Pokédex vibrar, esta solo vibraba con la presencia de todos los 3 Pokédex Holder juntos asique me sorprendí…_

-Veo que Norman es rápido- _Dijo mi Padre mirando aquel auto que llegaba, en cuanto este paro bajo primero del lado del conductor Norman, y las otras 2 puertas del otro lado (acompañante y atrás) se abrieron dejando salir un Plusle, seguido de Emerald y Ruby, mi rostro se llenó de felicidad eh incluso lágrimas, en volver a verlos a los 2._

-¡Eh Sapphire!-_Grito Emerald_

-Valla valla, la Princesa de las cavernas ha vuelto a su hogar- _Dijo Ruby bromeando y los 2 me abrazaron fuerte, estaba tan feliz de verlos otra vez._

-Ojala hubieses estado así de contento de ver a tu Padre en vez de tus amigos- _Dijo mi Padre con voz de celoso, yo solo me reí, pude ver que Umi y el Plusle de Ruby se estaban saludando con pequeñas descargas de sus mejillas, como si se comunicaran por ondas de energía magnética._

-Sapphire, ¿fuiste a la "Isla Del Sur" ah entrenar no es así? De allí vienen mis amigos Latios y Latias, dicen que hay muchos más de ellos allí, todos son muy raros- _Dijo Emerald feliz, siempre me di cuenta que cuando él hablaba de Latias y Latios se iluminaban sus ojos, como si hablara de su propia familia, pues eso eran ellos para él,… Su familia!_

-Ahora que lo mencionas, vi algo extraño en la isla pero no se dejó mostrar, hnm…- _Dije pensativa._

Ruby me tomo del brazo para sacarme de mi pensamiento- _Sapphire! Tengo una sorpresa para ti y Emerald! Les espera en mi casa- Me puse completamente roja, ¿una sorpresa para mí? ¿Qué seria? Intente disimular un poco para que el resto no me miraran raro pero era difícil de esconder._

-Bien niños, hora de regresar, ¿Sapphire? Pareces bastante feliz y como padre no quisiera interrumpir asique… ¿Quieres ir en el auto de Norman?- _Me sorprendí de que me dejara, creí que quería platicar conmigo sobre mi viaje pero creo que eso sería en casa._

-¿Puedo? Gracias Papá!- _Dije contenta_

-Jeje ahora ve que te esperan- _Me subí al auto en el asiento de atrás con Emerald y Ruby adelante con su Padre._

-¡Ruby!- _Dije para llamar su atención_

-¿Hnm? Dime- _Dijo dándose la vuelta, su Plusle estaba sobre su cabeza y mi Umi jugaba desde el respaldo el asiento de Ruby a molestarlo_

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre a tu Plusle?- _Dije curiosa_

-Asi es! Lo llame "Aka" y le encanto el nombre- _me quede pensando…_

-¿Umi y Aka? Suenan a un gran equipo- _Dije feliz_

-¿Umi eh? ¿Qué esperas de sus entrenadores que trabajan en equipo?- _Dijo guiñándome el ojo, eso provoco que me ponga roja pero con una sonrisa._

_Llegamos a el Laboratorio de mi Padre, me baje corriendo y feliz_- ¡Pilo, Toro, Dono, Rono! ¡Salgan ya!- _Todos salieron de sus Pokéballs muy felices de volver, ya nos sentíamos en casa otra vez_- ¿Eh? Lo había olvidado! Tengo que ver a Winona!- _Dije apurándome pero alguien me freno._

-Para tu caro Princesa! ¿Iras con esa ropa vieja? Claro que no! Por suerte siempre vengo preparado- _Dijo regresado a su auto a buscar algo, me quede mareada pero… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Me dijo Princesa?! Me sonroje toda y él se acercó a mí y a Emerald pero cuando lo no te él se había cambiado y tenia ropa nueva._

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde ha salido eso Ruby?- _Dijo Emerald curioso_

-¿Les gusta? También tengo algo para ustedes- _Saco de su mochila un conjunto para Emerald_- Toma Emerd- _Emerald la recibió_- Y toma Princesa- _Me volví a poner roja_

-Primero… No me digas Princesa- _Dije tomándolo de su ropa a punto de golpearlo pero me contuve y respire ondo soltándolo_- segundo… ¿Enserio es para nosotros?

-Así es, es un pequeño presente de mi parte asique pruébenselos- _Dijo guiñando un ojo_

-Emerald, puedes cambiarte en mi casa si quieres, yo ire a mi habitación, ya volvemos- Dije llevándome a Emerald de su manga.

-Ruby…- _Dijo Norman llamando la atención de su hijo_

-¿Si Papá?- _Dijo Ruby volteándose_

-¿As pensado que aran ustedes y sus amigos ahora?- _Dijo Norman mirándolo a él y luego mirando la puerta del Laboratorio donde Emerald y yo habíamos entrado._

-Pues… Seguir con nuestro trabajo de Pokédex Holder creo, cualquier cosa que hagamos juntos está bien para mí, aún es muy temprano para darte una respuesta fija, ¿puedo dártela en unos días?- _Dijo Ruby mirando al suelo algo deprimido._

-¿Necesitas tiempo eh? Muy bien, respeto tu decisión, Birch y yo los estaremos esperando dentro el Laboratorio para algo…- _Dijo Norman entrando adentro con el Profesor, yo Salí ya que estaba escondida escuchando todo con Emerald_

-¿Ruby?- _Dije con voz triste y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ruby, Ruby se volteo y me miro, me dio una sonrisa para que no nos preocupáramos pero sobre todo era para que yo no lo haga._

-Vamos adentro que nos están esperando… ¿Huh?-_Mire a donde miraba Ruby y alguien venia corriendo._

-¡Esperen!- _Era Wally_

-Eh Wally! Tiempo sin verte- _Dijo Emerald_

-Wally! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- _Pregunto Ruby curioso_

-El Profesor Birch me llamo, nose que quería pero era algo importante para mi- _Lo mire raro, ¿Qué podría ser? Todos fuimos adentro y hay mi Padre tenia 2 Pokéballs mas._

-Bienvenido Wally y pasen todos, ¿Seguro se preguntan para que los llame no? Bien, pues esto es mas para Emerald y Wally- _Dijo señalándolos, Umi se subió a mi hombro y Aka al hombro de Ruby_- Veran…Hace poco hice una investigación sobre los habitad de Minun y Plusle y encontré algo muy peculiar, capture 2 Pokémon muy raros entre ellos, muchos pensarían que son shinys pero no son así… Por el momento los llame "Dividi" y "Multiko", los sacare para que los vean- _Mi Padre tome a las 2 capsulas (Pokéballs) y los saca, de allí salieron 2 pequeños, uno de color verde y otro de color naranja, ambos como Minun y Plusle pero el verde en su cola tenía un símbolo de "%" igual que en sus mejillas pero el naranja tenía en su cola y mejillas el símbolo "X", eran tan lindos_- Como vi que Ruby y Sapphire tenían unos decidí que ustedes 2 cuiden a estos, elijan el que quieran y pónganle un nombre- _Dijo mi Padre dejándoles la Pokéball de cada uno para escoger._

-No sabía que habían más especies de estos Pokémon, Ruby- _Dije impresionada_

-Es raro ¿No crees? No me figura nada en la Pokédex, algo no anda bien con estos Pokémon- _Dijo Ruby sospechando, cuando vi Emerald tomo la Pokéball de Dividi_

-Hola Dividi, soy Emerald! Un gusto! ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante? –Dividi lo quedo observando y luego se puso feliz- Bien, te pondré un nombre…. Te llamaras "Midori"! ¿Te gusta?-_ Midori asintió y salto sobre su cabeza, Emerald estaba más sociable con los Pokémon pero igual iba de a poco adaptándose_

-Entonces a mí me queda Multiko- _Wally se acercó al pequeño que era tímido_- Hola soy Wally, sé que eres algo tímida ¿No es asi? No te preocupes, también era así, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera?-_Multiko asintió algo tímida_- Bien entonces te pondré Orenji ¿Qué te parece?- _Multiko se puse feliz y dejo que Wally lo acaricie, cada uno tenía su propio Pokémon acompañante, el día termino y antes de que Wally se valla Ruby le entrego algo…_

-¿Qué es esto?- _Dijo Wally sorprendido_

-La Pokéball de Ruru!- _Dijo Ruby, me quede impresionada_

-¡¿Qué?!-_Dijo Wally asustado_

-Te estoy regalando a mi Pokémon-_Dijo Ruby confiando a su amigo de la infancia a Wally, Norman detrás de mí observo la escena_

-¿Estás seguro?- _Dijo Wally dudoso_

-Así es… Él ha creado una conexión contigo que le permitió volverse más fuerte, eso me hace feliz, además ahora que tengo a Aka no tengo espacio en mi equipo por eso pensé en dejar que tú te encargues de ella de ahora en adelante- _Dijo mirando a Ruru quien estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Ruby_

-Entiendo, si es lo que quieres entonces… La Cuidare muy bien- _Dijo Wally decidido- Gracias Ruby!- Ruby asintió con la cabeza_

-Apúrate Wally! Tenemos que irnos! Adiós chicos! –_Dijo Emerald llevándose a Wally_

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Ruby- _Dijo Norman_ – Hora de volver a casa- _Dijo dirigiéndose para el auto_

-Un segundo Papá- _Dijo Ruby dirigiéndose a mi quien había estado muy callada, pues me había quedado sin palabras, Ruby tomo de sus bolsillos mi Pokégear, parece que se me había caído, tomo mis manos y puso el Pokégear entre ellas_- Nos hablaremos a la noche, necesito que me ayudes, después de todo eres la única Persona que puede hacerlo pero que no se entere nadie- _Me sonroje pero asentí con la cabeza para que confiara en mi_

-Esperare tu llama- _Me sonrió y se fue con Aka, Umi y yo nos quedamos allí paradas hasta que se fue…_

**Por la noche…**

_Estaba en mi habitación recostada pensando, me entrene bastante pero ahora ¿Qué hare?... Sonó mi Pokégear, me pare a buscarlo y era Ruby_

-Hola Princesa-_ Dijo Ruby bromeando_

-Muy gracioso idiota, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- _Dije para ir directo al grano_

-Bien, nos vemos en 15 minutos en el bosque ¿Bien?- _Y corto_

-¡Espera! Oh- _Dije totalmente confundida, tome mi bolso de cintura y me lo coloque, llame a Umi salte de mi ventana sin hacer mucho ruido, de allí corrimos hacia el bosque, estaba oscuro pero podía ver fácilmente, comencé a buscar a Ruby pero de repente alguien me tomo por atrás apoyándome contra un árbol_

-Sorpresa!- _Dijo el idiota riendo y viendo mi cara de susto_

-¿Ah? ¿Eres un demente o qué? Me preocupe idiota- _Dije empujándolo_- Ya estoy aquí ¿Y ahora qué?- _Dije cruzada de brazos_

-¿Tendrías al menos corazón para ayudarme a qué hacer?- _Dijo Ruby sentándose y apoyándose contra el árbol algo deprimido, dude pero luego me senté a su lado, ambos mirando las estrellas_

-¿En qué me necesitas?- _Dije dudosa_

-Pues… No sé qué hacer, mi Padre me pregunto qué haría ahora y bueno, ahora que volví a las batallas estaba reconsiderando… Tal vez… Seguir con mi entrenamiento para…-_Suspiro_- Volverme Líder de Gimnasio- _Quede sorprendida, jamás me espere eso viniendo de Ruby, ambos quedamos mirando jugar a Umi y Aka_

-Creo que…. –_Hice una pausa para pensar lo que diría_- … Es una grandiosa idea pero… -Me miro- Todo depende de lo que sea correcto para ti- _Dije mirando hacia abajo_

-Siento que debo hacerlo, no puedo escapar de lo que soy Sapphire y tu más que nadie lo sabe… -_Dijo también mirando el suelo, puse mi mano sobre la suya_

-Si tienes problemas para saber qué hacer, siempre nos tendrás… A tu Padre, a Wally, a Emerald, a tu Madre, al Profesor Birch, a tus Pokémon y….- _Lo volví a mirar_- Y a mí! Siempre me tendrás para apoyarte- Le dije feliz y el me abrazo

-Gracias Sapphire, no sé qué haría sin ti… -_No quise decir nada por que sentí no debía hacerlo, solo me quede allí reflexionando de todo lo que haría yo también con mi vida…_

**Jajajaja lo se lose mucha "Friendzone" nop? Ya dará rumbo este fic y se pondrá más interesante, si no entienden lean el Manga al menos la Saga "Ruby&Sapphire" y la Saga "Emerald" aunque deberán al menos leer los primeros tomos de la saga "Red, Gren&Blue" hasta la de Emerald xD en fin… Nos leemos luego :D**


	2. Cap 02: Archivo N384

**Aquí está el siguiente Capítulo de mi fic, gracias por sus Reviews c: significan mucho para mí ^^**

**Capítulo 2: Archivo N°384 y el misterio detrás del As del Espacio**

_Desperté sobre mi suave y cómoda cama, estaba agotada, luego recordé lo que paso anoche… ¡Qué horror! Tome un almohadón y lo puse sobre mi cara para tapar lo roja que estaba, quería borrar esos sentimientos que me hacían débil fuera de mi mente, me levante de mi cama y me di cuenta que tenia puesto un camisón de seda de color blanco, me sentía muy delicada y odiaba eso pero tuve que usarlo porque dentro de todo era cómodo aunque deteste admitirlo._

-Umi… Tengo un vago recuerdo de lo que paso anoche… -_Le dije a mi Minun que dormía plácidamente sobre mi cama, abrí las cortinas y los rayos de sol fueron directo sobre mí, abrí las ventanas y sentí un puro aire fresco recorrer mi habitación, era música para mí, tome la ropa que Ruby me había entregado ayer, era casi como mi otro traje pero con algunas diferencias… Además de que este era más grande claro, tome el entero que era de un azul como el de antes pero con un tono más oscuro y a los bordes tenía unas franjas de color blanco, me lo coloque y abajo un short negro y unas botas de color azul, en el medio blanco y una franja negra que la dividía, luego coloque en mi cabeza un pañuelo del mismo color que el traje pero también con franjas blancas, me miraba al espejo y pensaba como había cambiado tanto, me puse el bolso en mi cintura y Umi salto a mi hombro._

_Al bajar vi a mi Padre desayunando mientras miraba el periódico_- Buenos días Papá- _Dije sacando de la heladera algo para beber, obvio como tan educada que solo tome allí mismo sin nada (sarcasmo)…._

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?- _Me sobresalte y escupí lo que había bebido, comencé a toser y mis ojos estaban como platos_

-¿Acaso quieres que me ahogue? Cielos… ¿Yo?- _Dije nerviosa y sin voltear a verlo_

-Si Sapphire, "tu"- _Dijo con voz tranquila, ya suponía que estas preguntas me irían mal_

-A ninguna parte Papá… -_Dije nerviosa_

-¿Segura?- _Dijo mi Padre sospechoso_

-Segura…- _Dije malhumorada y roja_

-Si tú lo dices bueno, jamás me gusto meterme en tus cosas- _Dijo mi Padre tranquilo y yo suspire de alivio, me sete en la mesa con la cabeza gacha_- Aun no me has contado sobre tu viaje querida

- Lo se Papá pero eh tenido un tiempo corto… ¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?- _Dije tomando el periódico que el leía_- "Desaparición De Estudios De Rayquaza: Los Científicos reportaron ayer el desaparición de miles de años de estudio en un informe archivado que su información pertenecía ni más ni menos que el Pokémon Legendario Titán Rayquaza que había sido estudiado, estos estudios fueron abandonados por un tiempo pero en la mañana de ayer el Laboratorio De Investigación Arqueológica donde se dejaron estos informes fue completamente destruido en su sector de archivos, tras recoger el desorden los científicos se dieron cuenta que faltaba el "Estudio N°384" o mejor llamado "Estudio Espacio o Estudio Rayquaza", se están investigando los hechos pero dicen que el Laboratorio fue saqueado por personas que poseían Pokémon de tipo agua, en otros términos estos supuestos "ladrones" no pudieron ser más identificados o estudiados que con otra forma que el estudiar los daños…"…. Imposible! Los estudios de Rayquaza! –_Dije sorprendida_

-Lo se… Estuve allí horas antes de que tu llegaras y eso fue lamentable, yo estudie los ataques y me di cuenta que todos eran de tipo hielo y agua, solo les dije de tipo agua ya que aún los estaba estudiando pero todos los archivos sobre Rayquaza fueron robados pero también buscaban algo más…- Mi Padre saco su móvil y me mostro una foto de 2 archivos más llamados "Estudio N°383: Estudio Tierra o Estudio Groudon" y "Estudio N°382: Estudio Agua o Estudio Kyogre"-_al leer la palabra "Kyogre" mi corazón se estremeció, sabía que ese Pokémon aún estaba conectado a mí ya que su esfera me había "elegido"_

-Estudios de los Pokémon Titanes- _Dije mirando la foto y comparándolo con el "Estudio N° 384" y eran las mismas carpetas pero con nombres diferentes_- ¿Cómo es que no los hallaron?

-Mande a que los escondan mucho antes de ese ataque pero me olvide el Estudio N°384 que quedo en el Laboratorio y cuando fui a buscarlo era demasiado tarde, ese estudio mostraba todo sobre la evolución de Rayquaza en los tiempos de su estudio aunque tienen suerte de haber hallado ese ya que Rayquaza está en un "Proyecto X" que significa que aún no está terminado de estudiar en cambio los otros Pokémon si lo están- _Me alivie al oír eso pero no podía quedarme tranquila entonces recordé algo_

-Papá, ¿Norman fue el encargado de encontrar a Rayquaza y manejarlo no es así? Entonces… Él es el que sabe todo sobre él, entonces… Puede que lo ataquen si no tienen suficiente información de Rayquaza- _Dije preocupada_

-Tranquila Sapphire, nadie le hará nada a Norman además él es muy fuerte para dejarse chantajear tan fácilmente, tranquila- _Dijo mi Padre acariciando mi cabeza y calmándome_

-Bueno pero… ¿Al menos nos dejarías investigar este caso a los Pokédex Holder de Hoenn?- _Dije pidiéndoselo casi de rodillas_

-Hnm_…-Estaba pensándolo-_ Está bien…_- Dijo dejándonos las cosas a nosotros_

-Bien traeré al resto- _Dije tomando mi Pokégear_

-Y yo traeré a Norman para que me ayude en este caso….- _Dijo Papá tomando su teléfono_

**Ciudad Lilycove…**

-Azumarill utiliza "Hidrobomba" ahora- _Dijo el hombre para derrumbar el lugar_

-Por favor, no hagan eso, se los juro… No tengo lo que buscan- _Dijo el pobre hombre asustado_

-Científico Cineck, no venga con mentiras, mi compañero y yo no vinimos a soportar que nos llame locos, lo repetiré una vez más…. ¡¿Dónde ESTAN ESOS ARCHIVOS?!- _Dijo el hombre de vestimenta_ _azul mientras ordenaba que su Azumarill destruyera todo el lugar_- No quedara nada Científico idiota, si quieres que todo se salve al menos dime donde se encuentran o si los tomaron quien fue- _Dijo el hombre chantajeando al científico pero alguien lo tomo por el hombro_

-Ark, ya cálmate! Así no se hacen las cosas además parece que este hombre dice la verdad, no hay nada aquí asique es obvio que se los llevaron- _Dijo el otro hombre de uniforme azul_- Escuche científico Cineck, no queremos hacerlo a ñicos asique porque no nos la hace fácil y nos dice dónde están los archivos ¿Si?- _Dijo el uniformado de azul chantajeándolo_

-Ya le dije que no lo sé, por favor!- _Los 2 uniformados no tuvieron más remedio que dormirlo y llevárselo amarrado_

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- _Dijo el entrenador de Azumarill_

-Así es, si no podemos hacerlo hablar… Que lo intente la Jefa-_ Dijo el uniformado sonriendo, saco una Pokéball y de allí apareció un Pelipper que lo usaba como transporte, el entrenador de Azumarill saco un Vibrava y ambos se fueron del lugar con el científico…_

**Ex-Guarida del Team Aqua y Magma**

-Hola hola Jefa! Le trajimos una sorpresa- _Dijo el uniformado de azul quien guardo a su Pelipper_

-¿Ahora que quieren inútiles? Les deje claro que terminen su trabajo par de idiotas- _Dijo su Jefa molesta acercándose a ellos_

-Tenemos a alguien quien no ha querido abrir la boca entonces creímos que tu podrías hacerlo hablar- _Dijo el Entrenador de Azumarill, este hombre está bajo el nombre de "Ark", fue ascendido a Miembro Ejecutivo en el antiguo Team Aqua, ahora es uno de los comandantes y su Pokémon Principal es Azumarill._

-¿Te gustaría hacer los honores Jefa?- _Dijo el otro hombre quien está bajo el nombre de "Amber", también fue Miembro Ejecutivo pero ahora es uno de los Comandantes liderando los equipos del Team Aqua, su Pokémon Principal es Pelipper_

-Asique no quisiste hablar Científico Cineck ¿Mmm? Veamos ahora- _Dijo la Jefa acercándose a él junto a su Ludicolo, ella está bajo el nombre de "Angie", era también una Miembro Ejecutiva pero en cuanto los planes del Team Aqua fallaron por Ruby y Sapphire, además de que Archie desapareció, Angie se hizo cargo de la organización y tomo el control de todo, tanto del Team Aqua como el Magma pero había un problema, aun el Team Magma no la respetaba ya que ellos querían a un Jefe de su mismo equipo_

-Ya les eh dicho la verdad!-_ Dijo el científico asustado_

-Amber… Trae a los 2 Comandantes del Team Magma, los necesito ahora y en cuanto a ti Cineck, no me dejas opción…. Necesitamos esos archivos ahora, no podemos fracasar como hace unos años, quiero a los 3 titanes en mi poder- _Dijo Angi cerrando su puño con fuerza_

-Los Pokédex Holder te detendrán, a ti y a tu organización- _Dijo el Científico pero al oír eso, Angie solo rio muy fuerte_

-¿Esos niños? El peor error de Hoenn es confiar en esos mocosos más de una vez, cuando los derrotemos perderán la fe en ellos y en verdad nos temerán- _Dijo Angi decidida, Ark ya había regresado con los 2 Comandantes…_

-Jefa, aquí están: El Comandante Mitch- _Señalo a un hombre de pelo largo junto a su Pokémon Torkoal_- Y el Comandante Mack- _Señalo a un hombre que de flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos y además estaba junto a un Slugma_

-¿Nos buscabas?- _Dijo Mitch_- Recuerda que aún no confiamos en ti, como término nuestra organización antes dudo que sean de fiar

- Lo que ustedes quieren es un Jefe de confianza… Su Jefe más confiable era esa tal "Marge"- _Dijo Angie sonriendo, al oír eso, Mack y Mitch quedaron perplejos, Angie traía algo entre manos _

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? ¿Y además como sabes de ella?- _Dijo Mack enojado_

-Simplemente averigüe, ella abandono la organización por traidora… Se alió a ese niño y tranquilizo a los Titanes, pero… Tengo algo que hará que nos obedezca y además sea su Jefa- _La voz perversa de Angie hacia dudar a los comandantes pero aun así aceptarían el trata con tal de recuperar a su amiga_

**Villa Raíz**

-Robaron algo muy clasificado, estos informes indican que era bastante importante si tan desesperados estaban- _Dijo Ruby revisando diferentes noticias de los periódicos_

-Pero ninguno da ninguna pista de quien fue- _Dijo Emerald tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada_

-Podrías estarnos ayudando ¿No?- _Dijo Wally molesto_

-Estoy ayudando, estoy… Emmm… Cuidando los periódicos- _Dijo Emerald tomándole el pelo a Wally, este solo no pudo creer lo que hacía Emerald_

-La única pista que tenemos es que usan Pokémon de tipo Agua o Hielo, o quizás ambos- _Dije algo desconcertada por nuestra única pista_

-Papá, ¿Tú crees que esos papeles tenían información incompleta de Rayquaza?- _Dijo Ruby preguntándole a Norman_

-No conseguimos mucho de Rayquaza y además el que más sabe de él soy yo, por eso debo estar atento pero los únicos que sabían que yo pude controlarlo eran Archie y Maxie pero ellos están muertos- _Dijo Norman analizando la situación_

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte- _Dije desconcertada_

-Oigan, ¿Ah que no adivinan que me entere?- _Dijo mi Padre recién llegado de la Ciudad_- El Científico Cineck fue secuestrado por unos Entrenadores que también usaban Pokémon de tipo agua- _Dijo el Profesor Birch enojado_

-¿Coincidencia? No lo creo- _Me dijo Ruby molesto_

-¿Dónde oíste eso?- _Le dije a mi Padre_

-En Ciudad Petalia me dijo la Policía qué estaba investigando un caso y era del desaparecimiento del Científico- _Dijo mi Padre ya más preocupado_

-¿En qué Ciudad fue señor?-_Dijo Wally intrigado_

-En Ciudad Lilycove, Wally- _Dijo mi Padre_

-Tendremos que ir a investigar e intentar rescatarlo- _Dijo Ruby, yo asentí con la cabeza_

-Pero aún no sabemos con qué nos estamos enfrentando, ¿Si el enemigo es más fuerte que nosotros? ¿Qué haremos entonces?- _Dijo Emerald molesto_

-No me entrene en Isla Del Sur para nada, Emerald, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, ese Científico nos necesita y además recuperaremos el Archivo N°384, es nuestro deber como Pokédex Holder- _Dije molesta, a veces Emerald me saca de mis casillas, Ruby puso una mano sobre mi hombro_

-Sapphire tiene razón, somos un equipo y es nuestro deber- _Dijo Ruby pero su manera de hablar fue más calmada, Emerald lo pensó un poco y luego acepto_- Wally, vienes con nosotros

_Todos salimos afuera. Mi Padre me dijo que me cuidara y me entrego algo extraño, según él es algo para detectar enemigos que se acerquen, era como un radar, saque a Pilo y Wally a Flygon, yo y Ruby fuimos sobre Pilo y Wally y Emerald sobre Flygon, nos fuimos camino a Ciudad Lilycove…_

_De camino a Lilycove Ruby iba pensando alguna estrategia de batalla para nuestros enemigos, el las discutía con el resto pero yo estaba preocupada, olía a que algo no andaba bien, mi sexto sentido me decía que había problemas_

-Miren!- _Dijo Emerald señalando al cielo donde se veía humo como de un incendio_

-¿Qué eso no es Ciudad Arborada?- _Dijo Ruby alterado, me sobresalte y me preocupe, Winona estaba allí y tal vez podría haber sido atacada_

-¿Qué hacemos?- _Dije alterada_

-¿No es obvio?- _Dijo Wally_- Tenemos que ir allí- _Dijo señalando el lugar de donde provenía el humo del incendio_

-Pïlo, sigue el rastro de humo- _Dijo señalándole hacia donde ir_

-Flygon, tú también- _Dijo Wally siguiéndome por atrás_

-Solo esperemos que no pase nada grave- _Dijo Ruby preocupado, intentamos ir lo más rápido posible pero cuando llegamos las llamas eran lo bastante grandes para no dejarnos pasar_- Wally, ordena a Ruru usar "Psíquico" para poder correr las llamas- _Ordeno Ruby a Wally pero Wally parecía no muy confiado y eso era lo peor, un entrenador debe estar 100% seguro en su Pokémon_

-Bien…Hnm…- _Dijo Wally dudoso_- Ruru sal y usa "Psíquico"- _Ruru ilumino sus ojos de un tono celeste y logro hacer un hueco entre las llamas para que podamos pasar, una vez adentro las llamas eran bastante grandes y ya no nos dejaban salir, saque a Toro, Ruby saco a su Swampert y Emerald a Mantine._

-Toro! Absorbe todas las llamas que puedas- _Le ordene a mi Blaziken y este salto entre las llamas y absorbió lo más que pudo_

-Zuzu, usa "Pistola Agua" para bajar las llamas- _Ordeno Ruby a su Pokémon, yo saque 2 Pokéballs más_

-Rono y Dono, "Ataque Arena"- _Eso nos daría tiempo al menos para apagar un poco las llamas_

-Mantine! Usa "Ventisca"- _Ordeno Emerald, aun Wally seguía algo nervioso_

-Wally, confía en Ruru, ella ahora te pertenece, ábrele tu corazón y ella hará lo mismo- _Grito Ruby mientras el humo lo dejaba sin habla, nos estábamos quedando sin oxígeno, yo podía aguantar más pero los demás no estaba segura, igual mi vista se nublaba y no podía ver a los demás, escuchaba a Ruby toser mucho y a Emerald abatido_

-Ruru, por favor, uso "Psíquico" una vez más y para todas las llamas- _Dijo Wally desesperado y luego cerro sus ojos y se quedó parado allí, como si se hubiera conectado a Ruru ya que esta hizo lo mismo, un brillo increíble rodeo a Ruru pero con el humo no se lograba ver, ya no veía nada pero vi una luz celeste rodeando las llamas… Era "Psiquico" pero ¿podría ser de….?_

_El humo comenzó a dispersarse pero aún tenía mi vista nublada y quede tirada en el suelo, unos brazos me ayudaron a levantarme… Eran los de Ruby quien me decía que intente pararme_

-Estoy bien ya… -_Dije corriéndolo y cuando mire me quede boquiabierta…_- Eso es un… un- _Dije mirando la nueva forma de Ruru quien jamás había visto, tome mi Pokédex que decía "__**Gardevoir es capaz de leer el futuro. Si siente que su entrenador está en peligro inminente, dicen que libera automáticamente toda su energía psicoquinética..."**_

_La de Ruby y Emerald tenían otros datos… De todas formas quede impresionada, las llamas se pararon pero aún seguían allí pero al menos no se dispersaban_

-Zuzu! ¡"Disparo Lodo"!- _Ordeno Ruby a su Swampert, Toro aún seguía absorbiendo llamas pero gracias a Ruru las llamas ya no se movían más… Una vez todo termino, los 4 caímos al piso sentados y muy agotados… Mis oídos de repente se sobresaltaron… Algo o "alguien" estaba_ dentro _de la casa ya que se sentía mucho movimiento y me pare, fui en dirección a la casa y el resto solo me veía raro… ¿Quién podría ser?_

**En mis historias nunca faltara el suspenso xD gracias enserio… Ultimamente mis fics no han tenido muchos reviews y si a eso le sumas el "ausentarme" y "no escribir" es peor aun por eso me puse muy feliz c: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Y bueno… Creyeron que el Team Aqua y Magma desaparecerían? Es un "Remake De Hoenn"… Eso es imposible xD la historia se pondrá mas interesante y bueno… Talvez de un giro inesperado c: ojala la sigan siguiendo y esta en proceso la portada de este fic, ya la dibuje pero esta en estado de "Lineart"(remarcado) y luego se pintara y detallara c: nos vemos y sus reviews siempre se agradecen, un saludo a "Omega50000" que lei su fic sobre su Personaje y su Charizard en Kalos y me gusto mucho c: a "Raccoon 666" y " 2"… Gracias por sus Reviews, saludos c:**


	3. Cap 03: Dos equipos, una derrota

_**Lo siento! Lamento mi "No actualización" en días pero bueno… Tuve ciertos problemas pero en fin… Aquí el Cap. 3 c:**_

**Capítulo 03: 2 equipos, una derrota:**

_Me estaba acercando a la Casa Principal del árbol, esta era donde siempre se juntaban todos los Líderes de Gimnasio y además de ser el Gimnasio de la Líder de Ciudad Arborada y la que te entrega la "Medalla Pluma"… Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al encontrar lo que vi… Era… ¡Winona!_

_Le grite a Ruby y corrí a ayudarla, la pobre estaba tirada en el suelo agotada, tenia marcas de quemadura al igual que su Altaria, Ruby llego y atendió a su Pokémon mientras les pedí a los otros que me traigan unas cosas del bosque para ayudar a Winona, ellos salieron y recosté a Winona en el sofá_

-¿Qué puedo haber pasado?- _Me pregunte preocupada_

-Son marcas de una feroz batalla entre su Altaria y 2 Pokémon tipo fuego, Winona es tan orgullosa que se les enfrento solo con este Pokémon y ellos debieron usar una "Llamarada" bastante potente para acabar con su Pokémon y con ella- _Dijo Ruby analizando la situación_

-Es verdad y además Altaria la estuvo protegiendo porque él tiene más quemaduras que Winona- _Dije preocupada, mire a un rincón y bajo una mesita de luz había escondido un plumaje esponjoso… Era un Swablu asustado, pobrecito… De seguro vio la escena y quedo petrificado, camine hacia él y lo tome, reconoció que era la discípulo de su Entrenadora y se dejó agarrar_

-Debió sufrir mucho al ver la feroz batalla- _Dijo Ruby acariciando al pequeño Pokémon_

_Mire al Swablu y vi que miraba a Altaria triste_- ¿Es tu familiar no es así?- _Dije preguntándole y animándolo, el acento con su mirada, no debió ser lindo mirar a su Familiar (seguro su Madre) ser atacada así_- Tenemos que esperar a que despierte, Ruby- _Le dije preocupada por Winona_

-También estoy de acuerdo pero no será mucho ya que perdemos tiempo para ayudar a el Científico Cineck quien está secuestrado seguramente por los hombres que también atacaron este lugar- _Dijo Ruby deduciéndolo mientras analizaba el lugar_

-¡Lo trajimos!- _Dijo Emerald agotado con Wally_

-Muy bien chicos- _Les dije feliz, tome un poco de la Hierba que les pedí y lo frote en sus quemaduras, Altaria reaccionaba mucho a este y comenzaba a aliviarse, vi que Swablu se alegro además de ser acompañado un rato por Umi y Aka, vi que Winona se movía un poco y comenzaba a reaccionar y despertar_

-Oww mi cabeza… -_Dijo posando sus manos en ella_- ¿Ah? ¡Sapphire!- _Dijo mirándome sorprendida y luego al resto_

-Winona al fin despertaste- _Dije Feliz_

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- _Dijo Winona alegre de verme_

-Eso no importa, vinimos a ayudarte porque vimos las llamas rodear el lugar, ¿Qué paso aquí?- _Winona me miro, miro el lugar y luego miro a su Altaria quien estaba con su cría descansando_

-Pues… Como ya lo saben… Fuimos atacados… No sé quiénes eran pero lo que sabía es que buscaban algo sobre el Pokémon Legendario Rayquaza… Les dije que nadie de los Lideres sabia y no me creyeron hasta que destruyeron todo y dijeron que atacarían Líder por Líder para averiguarlo porque ellos sabían que al menos "uno" de nosotros lo sabía- _Ruby se quedó helado, ellos no sabían que Norman lo sabía y atacaran a todos por esa razón_

-Por supuesto que no les dije a nadie de quien sabía de ellos pero aun así me atacaron, qué bueno que llegaron si no las llamas hubieran consumido mi Gimnasio- _Dijo aliviada_

-Tenemos que avisarles a los otros Líderes de Gimnasio y al Alto Mando- _Dijo Wally sobresaltado_

-No Wally, no quiero poner a Wallace en más problemas de lo que esta, nos encargaremos y si no funciona entonces si les diremos- _Dijo Winona levantándose_

-Winona! Estas herida- _Le dije deteniéndola_

-No Sapphire! No dejare mi puesto de Jefa por estar herida, todos cuentan conmigo- _Dijo Winona decidida, mire a Ruby y tuve que aceptar, Winona salió afuera y nosotros nos quedamos allí_

-Tenemos que irnos ya… Si no será demasiado tarde- _Dijo Ruby_

-Y el asunto de los Lideres… ¿Qué haremos?- _Pregunto Emerald confundido_

-Sapphire y yo iremos a Ciudad Lilycove y ustedes se quedaran con Winona a alertar a los Lideres- _Asentí con la cabeza_

-¡¿Qué?!-_Dijeron Wally y Emerald_

-¡No es justo! ¡Somos un equipo!- _Dijo Emerald_

-Ruby…-_Dijo Wally_

-No está a discusión… Con Sapphire creemos que podrían ser personas con quien ya nos enfrentamos antes y tenemos que saber si lo son, ustedes si quieren ser útiles avísenles a los Lideres, avísenle a mi Padre… Todo Hoenn depende de ustedes- _Dijo Ruby poniéndose firme ante los dos_

-Avísenle a mi Padre que esconda los Estudios en otro lugar donde nadie más los encuentre y que nadie los siga, supongo que esto se pondrá bravo- _Dije seria pero decidida, Ruby y yo habíamos tomado el mando de todo y teníamos que hacernos cargo de la situación Emerald y Wally asintieron sin opción alguna_

_Le contamos a Winona nuestro plan y ella no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo pero antes nos dio un Pokégear especial_

-Úsenlo si tienen problemas, llamen al Alto Mando si es un conflicto grande- _Dijo Winona seria_- No eh tenido tiempo de hablar con Wallace hace rato asique no sé cómo están las cosas… Solo sé que debe estar algo atareado… Suerte tengan cuidado- _Dijo Winona deseándonos suerte, nos subimos a Pilo y nos dirigimos a Ciudad Lilycove…_

_Una vez allí el lugar estaba algo desierto… No había mucha gente por las calles, nos acercamos y todo parecía casi normal_

-No parece que hubiera ocurrido algo raro aquí- _Dijo Ruby mirando raro la situación, me quede parada sobresaltada… Mi cuarto sentido decía que algo pasaba en Museo, se escuchó una explosión de repente_

-Ruby el Museo- _Dije sacando a Torro y guardando a Pilo, Ruby corrió detrás mío junto a su Swampert, al llegar este también está rodeado de fuego excepto la entrada, Toro la derribo con "Doble Patada" pero nuestra sorpresa al ver la escena fue… No podía ser cierto! Ruby se quedó perplejo y enseguida adopto una posición defensiva…_

**Ciudad Arborada**

-Los eh llamado a todos pero Wattson, Flannery y Norman no responden… Esto podría ser serio ya que todos están llegando menos ellos- _Dijo Winona preocupada_- Creo que ustedes deberán avisarles a el resto de los Lideres- _Dijo mirando a Wally y Emerald_

-¿Nosotros?- _Dijo Emerald enojado_

-¡Sí! ¡Ustedes lo harán! Sus amigos confiaron en ustedes y ahora harán algo útil- _Dijo Winona molesta_- vallan a buscar a Watson ahora- _Emerald acepto de mala gana pero Wally estaba decidido a ayudar, justo llegaban todos los Lideres de Gimnasio al lugar_

-Señora Winona, un placer volver a verla- _Dijo un hombre distinguido y de rostro muy conocido_

-El gusto es mío, chicos, él es el Líder de Gimnasio de Arrecípolis, Juan… El tomo el puesto de Wallace cuando él se unió al Alto Mando- _Dijo Winona presentando a Juan_

-Yo lo conozco, usted entreno a Ruby y Sapphire en la "Isla Espejismo" ¿No es así?- _Dijo Wally_

-Así es joven, fui yo, esos chicos son mi gran orgullo y veo que tú y Wallace tienen un buen ojo para elegir a sus discípulos- _Dijo Juan frotando uno de sus bigotes, Winona sonrió_

-Es hora de que se vallan, buena suerte- _Dijo Winona despidiéndose de Emerald y Wally, estos hicieron lo mismo y se fueron sobre Flygon a Ciudad Malvalona _

-Veo que hay nuevas fe, los Pokédex Holder siguen y siguen creciendo al parecer- _Dijo Juan muy orgulloso_

-Lo sé y espero que esto no sea una amenaza tan grande- _Dijo Winona preocupada_

**Ciudad Lilycove**

_Nuestros ojos no podían creer lo que veían… O al menos los de Ruby_

-Valla valla valla… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- _Dijo un hombre de traje rojo quien tenía acorralado con Slugma a un Científico_

-Déjenlo ahora- _Grite furiosa, pude ver que la cara de Ruby reflejaba mucho odio… ¿Podrían ser…?_

-¡Jajajaja que chiquillos! Vallan a jugar con sus juguetes a otra parte- _Dijo el otro hombre con su Torkoal_

-Espera… Yo te conozco… Ese gorro… Y esos ojos…- _Dijo el Entrenador de Slugma recordando_- Eres el niño que resistió el ataque de Slugma en el Submarino y eres el que junto con Marge frustraste nuestros planes- _Dijo furioso_

-Team Magma, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo y a pesar que ya no tiene líderes sigan de pie- _Dijo Ruby furioso, me quede perpleja… Entonces los que atacaron Arborada fueron ellos y entonces el Team Aqua podría…_

-Seguimos aquí pequeños ingenuos, yo Mack y el, Mitch, seguimos de pie y buscando a nuestra amiga, ustedes nos la robaron- _Dijo Mack furioso_- Slugma "Lanzallamas" –_Ordeno a Slugma quien se llenó de poder y ejecuto su ataque contra Ruby y Zuzu_

-Toro repélelo- _Toro se puso frente a Ruby y su Swampert para recibir el ataque, las llamas casi llegaron a quemarme pero al menos Ruby y Zuzu estaban bien_

-Torkoal usa "Polución" y "Onda Ígnea" – _Dijo Mitch mientras su Torkoal llenaba de humo el lugar y atacaba por todos lados_

-Pilo usa "Remolino"- _Dije sacándolo de su Pokéball, cuando todo se dispersó vi a mi Toro derribado y frente un Swellow, vi las marcas y pude saber cuál era el ataque- Grrr "Ave Brava"_

-Jajajaja veo que ya están agotados y apenas comenzamos- _Dijo Mitch riendo, mi Toro estaba agotado y Ruby junto a Zuzu habían recibido múltiples heridas a causa de no poder ver nada_

-Umi usa "Onda Trueno"- _Dije haciendo que Umi ejecute el ataque para ver si podíamos al menos sacarlos del camino_

-Aka "Ayuda"- _Dijo Ruby enviando a su Plusle a la batalla, esquivaron los ataques y contrarrestaron con otros_

-"Doble Equipo"- _Dije y Umi se multiplico rodeando al enemigo_

-Sus juegos baratos no van a ganar- _Dijo Mack ordenando a Slugma a ejecutar sus tenebrosas visiones_

-"Chispa"- _Dijo Ruby ordenándole a Aka ejecutar el ataque hacia Torkoal_

-¡Ya me canse de esto! Mitch usemos el ataque especial y acabemos con ellos de una vez- _Dijo Mack haciendo que su Slugma y el Torkoal de Mitch se pongan en posición defensiva, Ruby y yo nos miramos raro tras oír eso pero igual nos preparamos, teníamos que usar el ataque definitivo_

_Pude notar que el Slugma de Mack se llenaba de poder pero hacia algo más que no lograba notarlo mientras Torkoal lo respaldaba, nuestros Pokémon se prepararon para hacer el ataque_

-¿Listo Ruby?

-Listo Sapphire- _Dijo Ruby dándole la señal a Swampert y yo le di la señal a Toro, estaba a punto de hacerlos hasta que…_

-Torkoal "Terremoto"- _Dijo Mitch y el suelo se movió sobre nosotros haciendo que los ataques se dirijan en direcciones contrarias, de repente una oleada de fuego nos estaba rodeando y estaba apareciendo del suelo, comenzó a quemarnos mucho, era lava que nos rodeaba_

-¿Les gusta? Slugma está echo de Magma por lo tanto es capaz de transferir su poder de fuego a través del suelo y en este caso ustedes fueron su blanco- _El fuego ardía tanto incluso para Toro, caímos rendidos al suelo y cuando volví a ver el Slugma de Mack había evolucionado en un "Magcargo", mi cuerpo ardía demasiado, voltee a mirar a Ruby y estaba inconsciente y con heridas muy grabes al igual que yo_

-Eso pasa si se meten con nosotros, nos iremos, ya que no conseguimos lo que quisimos… Les daré una recomendación, la próxima que nos encuentren… No se atrevan a enfrentarnos- _Dijo Mack yéndose del lugar junto a Mitch_

- Grrr idiotas… Los encontrare…- _Dije herida, los Científicos quedaron muy asustados, intentaron ayudarnos pero hice que Toro los espantara, no quería su ayuda… ayude a Zuzu a caminar y Toro llevo a Ruby en brazos, intentamos salir lo más rápido para que nadie viese lo que paso aquí…_

_Había traído a todos a un lugar seguro para mí… ¡Un bosque! El bosque es el lugar donde yo crecí… ¡Mi hogar! Recosté a Ruby en el suelo, vi que su ropa estaba toda quemada asique le quite su buzo delicadamente e intente quitarle su gorro, me puse muy nerviosa ya que desde aquella vez había visto más esa cicatriz, desde aquella confesión de Arrícopolis…_

"Ruby… Tú me gustas"

_Fueron aquellas palabras que había pronunciado… Que mi corazón le abrió y el… ¡El! … Las había olvidado… Quite su gorro con más coraje y allí estaba… Su cicatriz echa por un Salamance cuando éramos niños… Aquel suceso que nos hizo cambiar para siempre… Una marca de un recuerdo perdido…_

_Arranque un pedazo de mi traje y lo moje con agua y lo frote en las heridas de Ruby… Mi cuerpo ardía mucho pero primero quería que el este a salvo, cuando comenzaba a curarlo y que se despertó de repente_…

-Hnm…. ¿Huh?... ¡Sapphire!- _Dijo levantándose de repente y se dio cuenta que le ardía todo su cuerpo, vio su buzo y su gorro en el suelo y quedo algo ruborizado por la situación_

-¡No es lo que parece! ¡Intentaba curarte y además de hacer que estés menos caliente a causa del fuego! ¡Por eso te quite el gorro y el buzo para que te sientas mejor además de curarte tus heridas!- _Dije hablando desesperada para evitar que el entienda todo mal, me quedo mirando, podía observar que me miraba de arriba abajo, me puse roja_- ¡¿Qué estas mirando idiota?!- _Dije roja y cubriéndome el cuerpo, Ruby abrió los ojos como plato _

-¡Tampoco es lo que parece Sapphire!- _Dijo poniéndose en posición defensiva y algo asustado_- Solo vi tus heridas...- _Dijo ya calmado… Y con la cabeza gacha_- Tus heridas son más graves que las mías…- _Cuando termino su oración abrió sus ojos como plato y comenzó a sentirse mal, tomo mis manos y con la cabeza gacha sin querer mirarme amago a hablar_

-Lo siento tanto Sapphire… Todo el tiempo que yo me llene de furia por ver al Team Magma intentaste protegerme… No me había dado cuenta y por eso estas tan herida… Recibiste mayores golpes que yo… Lo siento…- _Dijo pidiéndome disculpas por haber sido un idiota, me puse roja y en eso me miro a los ojos, mire su cicatriz… Entonces lo perdone_-Oh no...

-¿Qué ocurre?- _Dije intrigada_

-Mi traje se arruino y no tengo repuesto- _Dijo quejándose como in niño pequeño, yo solo comencé a tentarme de la risa por la situación._

_Luego de esa escena nos lavamos las quemaduras, había ido a buscar plantas sanadoras para al menos arreglar nuestras heridas… Pensamos en la situación que pasamos y lo horrible que f_ue…

-Tan convencido estaba de todo… Tome el mando y para nada sirvió… Hice las cosas sin pensar… Y nos vencieron… No puedo llegar pensando que fuimos completamente inútiles…- _Dijo Ruby desanimado_

-No te preocupes… Buscaremos refuerzos y los atraparemos- _Dije decidida pero Ruby aún seguía desanimado y luego recordé el Pokégear… Mire los números anotados y no solo estaba el Alto Mando si no muchos más… Entre ellos… ¡Los Pokédex Holder! … Nuestros… ¡Senpais!_

**Por otro lado…**

-Uff "Ciudad Malvalona" al fin… ¿No es hermosa Roselia?- _Dijo Wally abriendo el bolsillo de su pequeña amiga_- Despierta Emerald, ya llegamos- _Wally sacudió al flojo que dormía incomodo sobre Flygon_

-Ah ah ah… ¿Huh? … Hnm…. ¿Ya llegamos? –_Dijo Emerald despabilándose_

-Así es… Aquí encontraremos a Wattson!- _Dijo Wally buscando en su Pokégear el Gimnasio de Wattson_

-Como sea… Avísame cuando lleguemos allí…- _Dijo Emerald intentando volver a dormir_

-Ya lo hicimos-_Respondió Wally indicándole el Gimnasio frente a ellos_- ¡El Gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona! Bajemos amigo- _Dijo Wally avariciando el cuello de Flygon para que descienda_.

_Una vez abajo… Wally y Emerald recorrieron el lugar, entraron al Gimnasio y parecía desierto, ni siquiera retadores estaban por allí_

-Ni un alma a la vista… Vinimos para nada- _Dijo Emerald siendo aguafiestas_

-Si nadie esta es nuestro deber saber el porqué de ello Emerald- _Dijo Wally averiguando que ocurría, saco dos Pokéballs_ – Ruru y Kecleon ayúdenme a buscar a Wattson

-Ustedes también Sceptile, Sudowoodo y Dusclops- _Dijo Emerald sacando 3 Pokéballs_

- Orenji y Midori nos ayudaran también- _Les dijo Wally a su Multiko y al Dividi de Emerald, estos asintieron y junto con los otros comenzaron a buscar pistas pero en eso chocaron con unos Pokémon que quedaron muy furiosos, estos les lanzaron rayos y ondas eléctricas para espantarlos_- Son Magnemites y Magnetons!

-Quieren espantarnos- _Dijo Emerald esquivando los ataques_- ¡Entonces enfrentémoslos!- _Dijo Emerald dejando de esquivar_

-Pe-pero… ¡Son los Pokémon de Wattson!- _Dijo Wally negando el de querer pelear_

-¿Quieres pelear o esperar a que te pateen el trasero? Si Wattson no esta estos Pokémon no se detendrás hasta asarnos vivos- _Dijo Emerald animando a Wally a pelear_- Algo que aprendí de Ruby y Sapphire es… ¡Mira tus Pokémon! Ya están preparados para pelear- _Dijo Emerald señalando las Pokéballs de Wally_- Ellos confían en ti y en sí mismos- _Emerald acaricio la cabeza de su Sceptile_- Ellos me enseñaron a ver la belleza e importancia de ellos… Por eso confió en mis habilidades y ¡En la de ellos! ¡Sceptile usa "Hoja Aguda" ahora!- _Dijo Emerald ordenando a Sceptile ejecutar el ataque, Wally miro con atención la energía de Emerald y Sceptile, se sintió bastante contento por su progreso y miro a sus otros Pokémon_

-Bien chicos… No quiero volverme el chico tímido y cobarde de antes, Norman confió en mí y mis habilidades, otros como Ruby lo hicieron también, asique ¡Es hora de pelear!- _Dijo Wally corriendo hacia los Pokémon y ordenando ejecutar ataques que dejaron a los Pokémon Eléctricos abatidos, cuando llegaron al pasillo final un Pokémon enorme bloqueo el camino_

-¿Qué Pokémon es ese?- _Pregunto Wally aterrorizado_

-¡Es un Manetric!- _Dijo Emerald mirando la Pokédex_- En ese caso…. ¡Sceptile usa…!

-¡ESPEREN! ¡ESPEREN! –_Dijo un hombre frenando a Emerald_- Manetric cálmate- _Y acaricio a su Pokémon quien se sentó calmado_- ¿Qué sucede aquí? … ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ LES ISIERON A MIS POKÉMON?!- _Dijo sorprendido_

-¿U.u? Ellos se cruzaron con noso…! ¿Hnm?- _Wally tapo la boca de Emerald_

-¡Wattson!-_ Dijo Wally feliz _

-¿Oh? ¡Wally! ¡WAJAJAJA! ¡Tiempo sin verte pequeño chiquillo!- _Dijo Wattson apretando y dejando sin aire a Wally_- Lo siento jajajaja

-Lamentamos lo sucedido es que debíamos encontrarte y estos Pokémon no nos dejaron pasar- _Dijo Wally colorado disculpándose_

-¡Wajajaja no pasa nada! ¿Quién es tu amigo rarito?- _Dijo Wattson_

-¡¿Cómo que rari…?! ¿Hnm? ¡MMMM!- _Wally volvió a tapar la boca de Emerald_

-Se llama Emerald y es el nuevo colega de equipo de Ruby y Sapphire, también posee una Pokédex!- _Dijo Wally presentándolo, Emerald estaba cruzado de brazos enojado_

-¿Oh? ¿Colega? ¡UN GUSTO! ¡WAJAJAJA!- _Dijo Wattson estrechando fuertemente la mano de Emerald, este quedo mareado por la fuerza del Líder de Gimnasio de Tipo Eléctrico_

-¡Jejeje!- _Rio Wally algo apenado por la fuerza de Wattson, Emerald solo miro de reojo a Wally_

-¿Asique me buscaban? ¡Aquí estoy! Wajajaja!- _Dijo Wattson_

-Muy gracioso- _Murmuro Emerald_

-¿Cuál es el problema?- _Pregunto Wattson_

-Winona estuvo llamándote pero no respondiste, hay una junta inmediata en Ciudad Arborada- _Dijo Wally informándole_

-Entiendo… Es que mi Teléfono y Video-Transmisor siguen averiados y el repararlos es súper difícil- _Dijo Wattson disculpándose_- Pero enseguida alistare mis cosas- _De atrás de Wattson apareció un Pokémon de acero muy grande_

-¿Qué Pokémon es ese? No aparece en mi Pokédex- _Dijo Emerald confundido_

-¿El? Wajajaja él es Magnezone, es la evolución de Magneton, son muy raros en Hoenn, suelen ser de Sinnoh pero decidí hacer evolucionar a uno de mis cuantos Magneton con ayuda de una chica especialista en el Evolucionamiento! Wajajaja- _Volvió a reír Wattson mientras acariciaba a Magnezone_- Acompáñenme a el centro de mi gimnasio para ver los transmisores

-Muy bien- _Dijo Wally_

-Da igual.. -_Dijo Emerald_

-Entonces…. Veamos el problemilla- _Dijo Wattson revisando la corriente y cables del lugar_

-Hnmm… ¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre Ruru? –_Dijo Wally revisando su Gardevoir algo inquieta_

-El Manetric de ese Líder también está inquieto- _Dijo Emerald mirando al Pokémon mirar en una dirección_

-Wattson! ¿Hay alguien más además de nosotros en este lugar?- _Pregunto Wally asustado_

-¿Huh? Pues lo de mantenimiento vienen más tarde, este lugar debería estar vacío- _Dijo Wattson frotándose la cabeza_- ¡Manetric! ¿Qué pasa chico?- _Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero_- ¡Tenemos visitas y no parecen ser buenas! Prepárense- _Dijo Wattson guardando Pokéballs de un cajón en sus bolsillos y corriendo a la entrada, una vez llegaron fueron derribados por una gran corriente de agua_

-Wuagg! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- _Dijo Wattson levantándose del suelo empapado_

-¡Hugg…! ¿Qué Pokémon es ese? –_Dijo Emerald molesto por que su Pokédex no dejaba registrarlo_

-¡Floatzel, tiene bastante poder en sus ataques! ¡Jajajaja! –_Dijo un hombre de azul riendo a carcajadas- _Soy el Comandante Amber para ustedes

-Y yo soy el Comandante Ark- _Dijo otro hombre alado de Gastrodon Este_- Somos del Team Aqua y venimos por el Líder de este Gimnasio… ¿Quién es?- _Dijo Ark sonriendo malévolamente_

-Soy yo… -_Dijo Wattson quitándose el agua de loa boca y algo mareado por el golpe_

-¿Tu? ¡Bien!... ¡Gastrodon no lo dejes escapar! –_Dijo Ark y Gastrodon se alargó y se enredó en Wattson para que este no pudiese escapar_

-¡Wattson! ¡Déjenlo!- _Dijo Wally quitando Pokéballs de sus bolsillos pero Gastrodon le dio un "Disparo Lodo" en su mano para que retroceda su acción_- ¡AH!

-¡No te metas mocoso!- _Dijo Amber, este se acercó a Wattson y antes de que Manetric pudiese atacar, su Floatzel lo tacleo tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia_

-¡Manetric!- _Dijo Wattson desesperado_

-Escuche que uno de los Lideres de Gimnasio tiene el secreto para encontrar y controlar a Rayquaza… ¿Acaso eres tú?- _Wally abrió los ojos como plato y se puso nervioso ya que el sabía muy bien que eso lo sabía Norman, comenzó a temblar_

-¿Secretos de Rayquaza? ¿Cómo sabré yo de esas cosas? ¡No es mi especialidad! –_Dijo Wattson intentando soltarse pero era inútil, Gastrodon lo apretó aún más_- ¡Wuaaa!- _Grito de dolor Wattson_

-¡Grrr! ¡Wattson es atacado y nosotros no podemos hacer nada!- _Dijo Emerald temblando de furia mientras su Sceptile miraba con furia la terrible escena de chantaje hacia el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona_

-¿Cómo podemos creerte?- _Dijo Ark molesto_

-¡Ya les dije que no los tengo! ¡No sé nada por favor! ¡Suéltenme!- _Gritaba Wattson de dolor_

-¿Acaso sabes quién sabe de él? –_Wattson se quedó petrificado al oír eso, el al ser un amigo cercano de Norman sabia algunas cosas y una de ellas fue porque fue enviado Norman en esos años que se fue_- ¡Dime!- _Dijo Amber_

-¡No sé! ¡No sé!- _Dijo Wattson nervioso_

-¡Mientes!- _Dijo Ark_

-Bien… ¡Hug!... Tal vez no sepa quién es pero tampoco soy ningún débil e inútil… -_Dijo Wattson sacando una Pokéballs de donde salieron 6 Magneton y atrás de él apareció Magnezone_- ¡Les ensañare lo que un Líder de Gimnasio como yo puede hacer! ¡Magnetons usen "Electrocañón"!- _Ordeno Wattson_- Y Magnezone utiliza "Eco Metálico"- _Y los Pokémon de los Comandantes quedaron aturdidos por el ruido e incluso el Sceptile de Emerald y Ruru pero pudieron aguantarse_

-¡Es nuestro turno Wally!- _Dijo Emerald_

-¡Sí! Ruru usa "Psico Carga"!- _Ordeno Wally_

-¡Sceptile "Planta Feroz"!- _Ordeno Emerald con su mejor ataque y ambos Pokémon al ejecutar el mismo ataque dieron en el blanco haciendo que los Comandantes queden sin poder pelear_

-¡Imposible!- _Dijo Amber_- ¡Ya verán que…!

-Déjalo ya Amber, tenemos lo que necesitamos asique dejémoslos tranquilos, el Team Aqua y Magma han resucitado y pronto nadie más se cruzara en nuestro camino- _Dijo Ark largándose pero antes freno y volteo_- Los 2 Comandantes del Team Magma también están trabajando y ya sacaron del camino a 2 chiquillos en Ciudad Lilycove, ¡Hasta luego! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- _Dijo largándose con su compañero_

-¡¿Qué?!- _Dijo Wally gritando desesperado_- ¡¿Ruby y Sapphire fueron vencidos?!- _Grito Wally aún más desesperado_

-¡Cálmate Wally! Seguro no se esperaron estos o el Team Magma eran muy fuerte, lo mejor es esperar hasta mañana a recibir noticias o si no vamos a buscarlos- _Dijo Emerald guardando a Sceptile_

-Bien… -_Dijo Wally temiendo lo peor por sus amigos_

-Hnmm… Ellos estarán bien, de seguro los pillaron por sorpresa… En fin… Vámonos a Ciudad Arborada- _Dijo Wattson acomodando todo y guardando a sus Pokémon_- Calma amigo… Cuando lleguemos te sentirás mejor…- _Dijo Wattson a la Pokéball donde se encontraba Manetric, guardo con el además de este, a Magnezone, Magneton, Electrode, Raichu y uno raro que no Emerald logro notar, le pareció raro que no lo haya mostrado en batalla y no es uno que el haya visto antes_- ¡Vámonos chicos! –_Dijo Wattson usando a su Magnezone para volar y Emerald junto a Wally fueron sobre Flygon… A Ciudad Arborada…_

**Ciudad Lilycove:**

_Intente acomodar mi traje pero estaba hecho trizas en la parte de abajo, me sentí algo mal porque era un traje que Ruby hizo para mí y estaba todo roto, me tire al césped abatida, pues Ruby se había ido por un momento a pensar las cosas y no me dejo acompañarlo… _

"-Tengo que pensar un poco las cosas… -_Dijo Ruby deprimido_

-¡Voy contigo!- _Dije levantándome y queriendo ayudarlo_

-¡Voy solo!- _Dijo Ruby casi gritando y se largo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se trizara en el interior"_

-¿Por qué Ruby?... ¿Por qué…?- _Dije susurrando a mi misma soltando pequeñas lágrimas, Umi intentaba animarme pero no daba caso, me pare molesta y prepare todo, iba a volver a Ciudad Arborada_

_Una vez todo listo mire hacia el lugar donde había partido Ruby y al no ver que volvía me subí a Pilo para partir_

-¡Espera Sapphire!- _Grito alguien desde los arbustos_

-¿Ruby? Hnmm… -_Dijo Sapphire molesta sin querer verlo_

-Lamento haberte tratado de esa manera pero estaba algo molesto

-¿Molesto? ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?- _Dije casi soltando lágrimas y gritándole_- Tengo quemaduras en todas partes, cansada y preocupada por ti y por qué el traje que me diste… -_Hice una pausa…- _Quedo destrozado…- _Dije aun arriba de Pilo, Ruby tomo mi brazo obligándome a bajar_

-Si tan solo querías que te lo arreglara tenías que pedírmelo- _Dijo Ruby dándome una de sus sonrisas animadoras pero aún seguía triste, tuve que quitarme el traje y ponerse un atuendo de hojas como los que usaba antes…_

_Una hora después de que Ruby se la paso arreglando mi traje, lo cual me quede esperando sin verle como quedaría, el apareció por detrás poniendo sus manos en mis ojos_

-No veas aun- _Dijo poniendo mis manos en mis ojos y el me soltó_- ¿Lista? Mira- _Quite mis manos con delicadeza para mirar mi nuevo traje- _No pude hacer mucho pero tampoco quedo mal, espero que te guste- _Me dijo algo avergonzado y luego se tapó los ojos para dejar que yo me cambie y de hecho, eso hice… Una vez que me lo puse había quedado muy bien, era un chaleco celeste con el cuello negro y 2 franjas a los costados blancas, la remera bajo este era toda blanca y en la cintura coloque el cinturón donde iba mi bolso, el resto del traje era igual al anterior (short negro y botas con medias negras)_

-Ya puedes mirar- _Dije algo sonrojada, en cuanto se quitó las manos de los ojos quedo sorprendido… La verdad se había quedado sin palabras_

-Ohh… Huh… Creo que… Quedo mejor… De lo esperado… -_Dijo algo avergonzado, me sonroje un poco y di vueltas para que el me viera bien y quedara más sonrojado aun, luego me senté de rodillas frente a él y puse mis manos sobre las suyas_

-Gracias… Por el traje nuevo y… Lamento haber arruinado el anterior…- _Dije algo avergonzada_

-¡Je! Aunque costo trabajo no importa, siempre eh estado para acerté trajes asique no te preocupes- _Dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla, me puse roja y me aparte porque sentía mucha tensión en ese ambiente_

-Huh… ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- _Dije alterada, lo tome del brazo y nos subimos a Pilo-_ ¡Umi y Aka vámonos!- _Les ordene y ellos subieron al instante, y asi despegamos hacia Ciudad Arborada_

**Ciudad Arborada**

-¡Wattson Apareciste! – _Dijo Winona sorprendida y feliz, luego se acercó hacia nosotros_- Bien hecho, me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes- _Dijo Wally sin poder explicar lo sucedido_

-Winona, necesito curar a mi Manetric, ¿Tienes tu maquina?- _Dijo Wattson preocupado por su compañero_

-Si claro, esta allá adentro, ya te acompaño- _Dijo Winona preocupada_- Luego vendré hablar con ustedes- _Y se fue_

-Sigo preocupado por Ruby y Sapphire- _Dijo Wally apenado_

-No puedo creer que enserio les paso eso… -_Dijo Emerald también apenado_

-¡¿Pasar que?!- _Dijo alguien atrás de ellos, ambos cayeron al piso asustados y cuando alzaron la vista para ver era nada más y menos que… _

-¡NORMAN!- _Dijeron ambos asustados_

-¿Qué paso con mi hijo y la hija de Birch?- _Volvió a repetir Norman serio y amenazándolos_

-¿Eh? Bueno… Este…Es una historia divertida… Hnm…- _Dijo Wally nervioso tartamudeando_

-Sabes que te buscan ¿No es así? Parece que 2 Comandantes del Team Magma los vencieron y ahora esperamos que vuelvan a Ciudad Arborada- _Dijo Emerald con la cabeza gacha_

-Hnm… bien… Mi hijo es bastante maduro para pelear sus propias batallas, sé que el volverá asique no se preocupen, espérenlos aquí_…- Dijo Norman pensando_- Y en cuanto a lo otro… Dudo que sospechen de mí tan rápido asique cálmense...

-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es el Tropius de Sapphire?- _Dijo Roxanne señalando hacia el cielo, Norman miro al cielo y asintió… ¡Eran Ruby y Sapphire!_

_Hice aterrizar a Pilo y todos los Lideres nos recibieron pero nos miraron raro por como estábamos todos quemados_

-¿Qué paso?- _Dijo Emerald empujando a todos y preguntándonos_

-Pues… Como vez… Los grandes Pokédex Holder fueron vencidos… -_Dije caviz gacha y Ruby solo bajo la cabeza también_

-Papá… -_Dijo Ruby mirando a su Padre, este solo quedo sorprendido al vernos como estábamos, pude ver a Winona preocupada, de repente me agarro un dolor y caí sentada al piso_- Sapphire! ¿Estás bien?

-Tienes graves quemaduras, tenemos que tratarlas- _Dijo Winona ayudando a pararme y llevarme adentro, pude ver que Ruby se quedó preocupado pero decidió quedarse afuera…_

-Debieron tener cuidado… A juzgar por la comparación de quemaduras no sufriste mucho daño- _Ruby bajo el cabeza molesto por que Sapphire lo había defendido en la batalla_

-Papá… No pensé las cosas antes de la batalla, fui un idiota…- _Dijo Ruby furioso_

-¡Eres un hombre ya, te asiste cargo de la situación! Ahora… ¡Resuélvela! ¡¿Cómo enfrentaras los 2 Teams y los vencerás sin que nadie salga herido?!- _Grito Norman a su hijo, este ya no lo veía como un niño si no como un hombre el cual debía madurar ya, estaba bastante decepcionado de el en este momento_

-No lo sé Papá… Debí haberlo pensado antes y no lo hice…- _Dijo Ruby casi llorando, en eso llego la camioneta de Birch, el bajo y al ver la escena quedo callado_

-Todo está bien Birch, ellos están bien… Solo salieron sin darse cuenta del riesgo…- _Norman se retiró con Birch sin más que hacer y se fueron hacia donde yo estaban, yo había visto toda la escena desde la puerta de la entrada, al cruzarme con Norman y mi Padre no tuve muchas opciones… Baje la cabeza pidiendo disculpas…_

-Lo siento Norman… Fue nuestra culpa no haber pensado en los enemigos y en la situación… Lo sentimos…- _Si bien termine de hablar me retire hacia mi Pilo que había quedado muy preocupado,_ _vi que Norman acepto mis disculpas y entro… Todos quedamos afuera sentados y callados, ninguno de atrevía a hablar_

-Ustedes 2… Estaban solos… Por eso perdieron… Nosotros peleamos junto a Wattson y por eso…- _Si bien Wally no termino de hablar es porque este fue interrumpido por Ruby_

-No hay diferencia alguna Wally… Fuimos débiles y ahora ya no servimos para nada… -_Dijo Ruby frio, reconocer esa voz significaba que se había dado por vencido en vez de seguir luchando, apreté mis puños con fuerza, me pare y lo tome de la ropa cerca del cuello y lo acerque a mi furiosa_

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Ya te das por vencido?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Nadie se rendirá mientras yo este de pie!- _Dije casi golpeándolo_

-¡Suéltame! Mira como quedamos Sapphire, no tenemos oportunidad- _Dijo Ruby molesto_

-¡¿Y te darás por vencido así como así?! ¡Eres patético! ¡Un idiota que solo se cree débil cuando en realidad tiene grandiosas habilidades bajo la manga!- _Le grite furiosa_- ¡SI NO LAS APROVECHAS…! ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES?!- _Dije soltándolo y que callera al piso_- ¡RESPONDEME IDIOTA!- _El bajo la cabeza y yo me calme_- Una vez alguien apareció frente a mi cuando todo parecía perdido y ¿Sabes? Fue un idiota a quien en ese momento quería golpear pero ahora está parado frente a mí y aún más idiota que la última vez - _Dije riéndome, Wally y Emerald se acercaron, Dividi y Multiko se subieron a sus hombres y Umi con Aka a los nuestros_- Juntos podemos hacer todo, la próxima que nos ataquen estaremos preparados_- Extendí mi mano, Wally puso la de el sobre la mía, luego Emerald sobre la de él..._

-Creo que siempre sabes que decir...- _Ruby finalmente puso la suya_

-Juntos y como equipo venceremos- _Dije para dar animo al resto, se oyeron unos aplausos atrás nuestro_

-¡Bravo! Eso fue increíble- _Y era nada menos que el Campeón de Hoenn..._

-¡Maestro!- _Grito Ruby feliz de verle_

-Ha pasado tiempo Wallace o mejor dicho... ¡Campeón de Sinnoh Wallace!- _Dijo Winona apareciendo por atrás también_

-Creo que quede conmovido y además de enterarme que otra vez esos Equipos hacen de las suyas no deja nada tranquilo al Alto Mando- _Dijo el Campeón cruzándose de brazos disgustado_- Pero creo... Que mi discípulo tiene la confianza suficiente otra vez para seguir adelante y gracias a esta jovencita de buen corazón de aquí- _Dijo señalándome y me ruborice_

-Lo sé... Igual tómense un descanso y dejen el resto a los Líderes y Alto Mando- _Dijo Winona entrando con Wallace, quede algo preocupada ya que si en verdad esos equipos eran tan fuertes como paso pues... Debíamos hacer un entrenamiento especial_

**Por otro lado…**

-Hnmm…. "Pueblo Lavacalda" ¿Eh? ¡Jejejeje! Lindo lugar para retirarse… ¿Seguro que es aquí?-_Dijo preguntándole a su compañero_

-Así es Mitch, son las coordenadas que recibimos, mejor que estés atento porque dudo que el plan de "convencer" funcione- _Dijo Mack registrando el lugar_- Igual tenemos refuerzos por si acaso pero no significa que será fácil- _Mack seguía avanzando, ambos Comandantes tenían la misión de encontrar a su superior "Marge" quien se había retirado y alguien les aviso haberla visto en Lavacalda pero retirada._

- **[¡Atención! ¡Tráiganla de una manera u otra pero háganlo, si la cosa se pone difícil entonces avísenme y Mandaremos refuerzos! ¡Cambio y fuera!]** - _Dijo su capitán Angie_

-Como diga… Vamos por Marge…- _Dijo Mack_

…**.**

-¿Cómo fue posible eso? Nadie desaparece así como así

-¡Lo juro que es así señorita Marge! ¡Flannery, Líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Lavacalda desapareció! Llame a Arborada pero no está allí, nadie la ha visto desde hace unos días y nadie sabe a dónde fue, su Gimnasio está intacto pero faltan Pokémon- _Dijo Eusine molesto_

-No tiene ningún sentido… Líder de Gimnasio que no está en su Gimnasio no merece ser Líder- _Dijo Marge cruzada de brazos, de repente se paró desconcertada, toda la gente de allí corría por todas partes asustada, algo en los Termales la estaba asustando_

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- _Dijo Eusine molesto, Marge reacciono al instante y empujo a Eusine al suelo y saco su Ninetales_

-Veo que tus reflejos siguen intactos al igual que tu intuición- _Dijo una voz entre la niebla y las personas_

-Grrr ¡¿Qué hacen aquí par de idiotas?! ¡No tienen permiso de estar aquí!- _Grito Marge a la defensiva_

-cálmate… Venimos a recuperarte Marge, te queremos de vuelta- _Dijo Mitch por atrás de ella y de entre la niebla apareció Mack_

-No perteneces a este lugar, ven con nosotros y nadie saldrá herido- _Dijo Mack ofreciéndole su mano, Marge se negó_

-No… ¡No! ¡NO IRÉ A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡JAMAS VOLVERÉ A ESA ORGANIZACIÓN Y A VER A MI JEFE CON ESOS TIPOS! ¡NINETALES USA "HIPERRAYO"!- _Ordeno Marge furiosa haciendo que un enorme rayo de la boca de Ninetales atacara a los Comandantes pero Mack fue más listo y lo_ bloqueo con _su Magcargo_- ¡Veo que tu Pokémon es más fuerte pero no deberías usarlo para esto, no más organización quiero y tampoco ustedes mis "amigos" quiero que hagan esto!- _Dijo Marge intentando convencerlos, mientras Eusine intentaba entender y al mismo tiempo sacando una Pokéball de su bolsillo_

-No podemos Marge, queremos triunfar pero de sin ti- _Dijo Mitch algo mal_

-Mentiríamos si te dijéramos que no te necesitamos- _Dijo Mack también mal_

-No puedo… Lo siento pero… ¡No lo are!- _Grito Marge y Ninetales provoco una pantalla de humo que la hizo desaparecer junto a Eusine_

-¡¿Quiénes son esos hombres?!- _Grito Eusine mientras Marge lo jaloneaba del brazo y corrían_

-So-on… ¡El Equipo Magma!... ¡Antes yo….! ¡Yo era de su organización pero me retire y ahora quieren que vuelva!...- _Dijo Marge cansada de correr pero aun así siguió_

-¡¿Organización?! ¡¿Es una broma no?!- _Dijo Eusine sorprendido_

-¡NO! … ¡Lo que importa es que jamás volveré!...- _Dijo Marge decidida pero ambos frenaron al darse cuenta que están rodeados por soldados del Team Aqua_- ¡Grrr no puede ser!

-¡¿Y ellos?!- _Grito Eusine asustado_

-¡Equipo Aqua! ¡Contraparte del Equipo Magma y ya nos atraparon!- _Grito Marge a la defensiva_- ¡Ninetales! ¡Ataca a cualquiera que se nos acerque!- _Ordeno_

-¡No hay escapatoria! ¡Ríndanse ahora y su captura no será dolorosa!- _Ordeno el Comandante Amber quien mandaba a un grupo de 10 Soldados Aqua_

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- _Grito Mack al ver todos los Solados_

-Simple… Al no poder controlar la situación nos hicimos cargo nosotros- _Dijo el Comandante Ark_

-¡¿Quién les dijo que podrían entrometerse?!- _Grito Mitch_

-¡Nuestra Jefa Angie nos odio estas órdenes y…!- _Grito Amber pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por alguien que apareció por detrás con un traje de Jefa que resaltaba bastante entre sus solados_

-¡¿Hay algún problema?! ¡Sus órdenes fueron de encontrar a Marge y lo hicieron! El resto me encargare ¡YO!- _Luego de terminar de ordenar miro a ambas personas quienes habían escapado_- ¡Marge! Vengo a pedirte… ¡Perdón!... ¡Ordenarte que vuelvas al Team Magma para ser su Comandante Mayor! ¡No te reúses o lo haremos por la fuerza!

- _[Grrr debí saberlo, debí saber de luego de aquel suceso de la muerte de nuestros Capitanes ella asumiría el cargo y ahora quieren forzarme a volver]_ ¡JAMAS VOLVERÉ A ESE GRUPO DEL DEMONIO!- _Grito Marge e intento escapar pero todos los soldados la acorralaron_

-Ya veo… Entonces… ¡No me dejas opción!- _Dijo Angie pensando lo peor_

-¿Y… Ahora que haremos?- _Dijo Eusine asustado_

-¡Grrr….! ¡No lose pero no volveré JAMAS!- _Dijo Marge furiosa pero temiendo lo peor para él y el Hombre Amante de los Suicune_

_**Seguro que muchos se preguntan "¿Por qué "Eusine" que es de Johto está en Hoenn no?" Ya lo sabrán, yo por si me preguntan si me equivoque en algo pero está bien y bueno… Gracias a la corrección de un Fan Sapphire en realidad tiene 14 años por el hecho que saque mal una cuenta de edad ¬¬ prometo actualizar pronto y saludos c:**_

_**PD: En el principio del próximo Cap. Comienza con un Flashback (recuerdo) de lo que paso después de la Cúpula Batalla en Hoenn y los Pokédex Holder asique capas que se les aclaren algunas dudas o tengan más xD**_

_**Saludos de la Neko Funny Angy ^w^**_


End file.
